Remember
by EmmalineNakamura
Summary: The Guardians have a new Guardian , who no one knows. But something terrible is coming , something more dangerous than before. And so they will have to join forces with someone they would never dream of teaming up with. plus a twist.
1. Prologue: remember

**Hello peeps love ya. This is my new story that me and mi pal are writing. She is: Tooth, Pitch , generally writing and the new character. I'm writing everything else. She wrote this chapter. ENJOY **

**Pweeeeeeeease review and tell me if ya'll enjoy**

**I own nothing all credit goes to disney (sadly) and dream works. Except de new character that belongs to willwombat1805 who is writing this story with me.**

**Enjoy loyal readers.**

Prolouge 

I remember the beginning.

It was dark. It was so very , very dark. There was nothing there. No living beings. Just the stars , the planets. The galaxies.

And the moon. The moon was always there. The only source of light in a dark world.

He told me to create. He told everyone what to do. He was always there , during the first few years of this Earth.

Now he stays alone in the sky , forever haunted by guilt. A never ending guilt that no one should bear to live with.

Every night i look up at him. And i remember. I remember what happened. I remember what will happen. And i remember what is happening. But most of all i remember when he betrayed me. When he betrayed all of us.

I will always remember.


	2. Chapter 1: The problem

**Hello and welcome to the first real chapter. The last one was a prologue.**

**We own nothing but the OC and plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

"Come on Jack hurry up!" shouted Jamie sprinting away over the ice.

"Okay , you asked for it" Jack replied with a mischievous grin. As he raised his staff and flew right into Jamie nocking him into the snow.

The two had been out on the frozen lake for the last half an hour , throwing snowballs at each other and skating over ice.

"Jack no fair!" They both were on the ground laughing. Then lights lit up the sky ; no-one but Jack and Jamie saw them.

They were amazing ; kingfisher blue , electric green , scarlet red , pale heather , warm saffron scattered across the sky, waves moving in a dance across the sky.

Jack looked up at the colours and sighed , knowing what it meant.

"Sorry Jamie I've got to go"

"Where? Jack what's wrong?" Jamie's voice was worried and he looked up at Jack , his face stripped of happiness that had been there only minutes ago.

"I'm going to North's and I don't know what's wrong. That's the problem.'' Jack replied and the wind gathered at his feet and he soared into the air and flew away into the distance.

* * *

"K North what's up mate?" drawled Bunny as he popped up from the hole in the carpet where he had just come in from.

"Yes what's wrong?" Tooth asked , her voice worried and high pitched as she flew in from the window with Baby Tooth fluttering on her shoulder.

"Is everything ok?" Jack asked as he jumped down from the gap in the roof and landed on a pile of frost on the floor. Across the room, Baby Tooth waved at him, grinning wildly.

"?^!" came the symbols above Sandy's head as he gently appeared in a golden haze next to North.

"Calm down." North said soothingly , spreading his hands out in a peaceful gesture , "Ok, big news. Phil what was big news?"

"Rarophara" said Phil shrugging and sloping off to the side.

There was an awkward silence as everyone turned to stare at North who had a dull red flush coming up his cheeks.

"Okay, this isn't funny, North." Tooth scolded.

"Yeah! I was having a brilliant time with Jamie before this!" Jack told him snidely.

"Well, it was very important, but I cannot quite remember what." North muttered quietly, running his hands through his beard.

"Do you think it's got something to do with what you were about to tell us?" Bunny asked, moving a bit closer to him.

"Almost certain" North replied and pursed his lips in thought.

"^! ?~$"

"That's right Sandy what **ARE** we going to do?" Tooth asked and she sounded a tiny bit hysterical, "If you can't remember what it is, North, then we need to get back to where we come from. I have teeth to replace all over the world!"

"If it was so important that you were going to call of us here it must be very serious." Jack agreed, leaning on his staff.

"Why don't we ask the Man in the Moon?" Bunny suggested.

"Okay!" North turned to the massive golden globe standing in front of him that was rotating softly, "Man in Moon, why did you call us here?"

* * *

There was a pause, and nothing happened. And then, through the gap in the ceiling, the moon shone through and in the square moved upwards and in the light a blue column appeared.

And in the column, was a figure.

It was not tall, a tiny bit taller than Jack, with hair that barely touched their shoulders and trousers and jumper and held a staff that was their height which was gnarled at the top and seemed to hold in it some type of stone. But it was its eyes that struck them most of all.

The person's eyes were a brilliant and amazing colour, the colour of fire as it burnt and it seemed both terrifying and comforting.

For a few minutes, no one spoke. Not even the yetis or the elves said anything , they all simply stared in awe at the person who was to be the new guardian.

And then, Bunny stepped forward, pointed his boomerang at the figure and asked the question everyone was asking.

"Who even is that?"


	3. Announcement

I'm sorry I am going back to school on Tuesday so I won't be updating for a while but I'll try and do it when I have time when i come back home. XXX


End file.
